


Downtime

by thedollars666



Series: coming together [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedollars666/pseuds/thedollars666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Jack have some leave together :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this one is a little short, I only just came up with the idea
> 
> Generally takes place during season 5
> 
> I hope you enjoy! thank you to everyone for their kudos!

Daniel walked with Jack, the need to merely hold his hand in was overwhelming. They’d had a spat the day before, about public display, about being caught, about hating the secrecy. Daniel understood the secrecy, he did, and he would never ruin Jack’s career by outing them. Jack understood the frustration from Daniel’s point of view, the frustration he felt when he realised if Daniel had been a girl, or Jack a girl...they could evidently be together. Because only one of them were military, but that wasn’t the problem, nope, they didn’t have that regulation over their heads. The problem was that they were both men.

 

They had some down time now, Daniel and Jack were spending that small time together. They told white lies to their friends, ‘I’ve got a friend to catch up with in denver’ Daniel had told them. ‘Fish, beer, more fish and a BBQ with my name on it’ Jack had said.

 

Daniel had complained about the lack of groceries in Jack's refridgerator, in Daniel language, that meant lack of coffee and lack of sweets. The man liked chocolate, fruit and sugar substances, a lot of variety there. Jack liked pie. Plain and simple. So that was their goal this trip, buying the necessary groceries for Mr sweet tooth and also coffee so he didn’t get grumpy in the mornings. Daniel had convinced Jack to allow the sweet substances when he so subtly hinted something active they could do with whipped cream and strawberries. Daniel didn’t like sex toys, like Jack. But he seemed open to other fun ideas that had Jack on an exciting edge all day since.

 

It would be that Daniel liked the expensive stuff though, so they’d have to browse the finest shops that held the specific coffee and chocolate he liked. Spend a stupid amount of unnecessary money on fruit and home-made chocolate walnut cookies. Not to mention the high priced whipped cream. Jack had come to realise, since secretly living with Daniel at down times, that when it came to food and drinks; the guy was a snob. Even when it came to sexual activities, he still had to buy the finest.

 

They walked a bit further on, making sure that they purposefully bumped shoulders, just for that smallest bit of contact. They started to hear shouting from what sounded like a lot of people. The voices grew louder as they drew nearer, they could spot signs being held up in the air. The two leaders, or who they assumed were the two leaders; one woman and one man, both with microphones shouting out obscenities.

 

″The hell is that all about?″ Jack questioned, tilting his head to try and read the signs, but they were being hoisted up into the air too much to get a good view.

 

″It looks like a protest″

 

″Of what?″

 

Daniel shrugged ″Don’t know, happens all the time″

 

″Can they do that?″

 

″Can’t see anyone trying to stop them, they probably have a permit; they’re not blocking any traffic or anything″

 

Jack got a clear view of a sign being held up and his anger boiled to the surface instantly. ‘ **HOMOSEXUALS ARE POSSESSED BY DEMONS’** ″Who the hell gave _that_ type of protest a fucking permit?″ Daniel stared over at him, surprised by Jack's sudden anger. Jack then tapped his arm and pointed over at the crowd.

  
″Oh...″ although Daniel didn’t show it, but Jack knew Daniel well enough to know the body language that hid his anger. Daniel spotted a few people that were shouting other things back, but he couldn't quite make out what they were saying. ″That could get ugly″

 

Jack looked at Daniel for a moment ″Come on″ Daniel’s eyes widen when Jack began to drag him over to the crowd.

 

″Jack, what are you doing?″ Daniel tried to stop him

 

″You want a public display? I have an idea″

 

″Jack! No! we’ll get in trouble! Stop!″ Daniel tried to yank his hand back but Jack didn’t let go and continued to drag him.

 

″Hateful...bastards″

 

″Jack! We can’t-will you listen? Jack!″

 

No amount of yelling was getting through to him so Daniel gave up and allowed himself to be dragged into the crowd. Opposite the protesters, were people defending the cause, holding up rainbow flags as they did so. ″Gay is a sin! They will go to hell!″ The man shouted into his Mic; Jack snatched the microphone ″Hey!″

 

″Oh god...″ Daniel groaned in dismay

 

″Got a permit do ya?″ Jack said with a glare, moving the microphone out of reach of the man.

 

″Jack...let’s just get out of here″ Daniel whispered, trying to pull at Jack’s arm.

 

″God can save your souls, fags will go to hell″ the woman with her mic shouted.

 

Daniel rolled his eyes, he’d been to hell, and he didn’t get beat up for being gay. He badly wanted to shout his views, but Jack was already doing enough to get them in trouble.

 

″Are you possessed like the demons of these?″ the guy shouted in Jack’s face. Jack grinned at him, took Daniel’s hand, whose face was of a look of horror, and pulled him close and kissed him for all he was worth. Daniel melted and suddenly didn’t care about getting in trouble anymore. He kissed Jack back, letting his tongue slip out to _prove_ a point. Everyone fell silent, the hateful hissing from the protesters glaring at them, then, as they pulled apart, a whole bout of cheering from their side rang out.

 

Jack, with his arm around Daniel, said. ″Nope, i’m normal″ Daniel grinned at the man, and, feeling a little more brave, blew him a kiss as they made their way out of the crowd.

 

″I can’t believe you made us do that″

 

″Hey, you didn’t seem to mind much in the end″

 

Daniel was smiling happily, touching Jack’s hand lightly before they had to go back to being ‘friends’ in public. ″Thank you″

 

″For what?″

 

″For showing me what it would be like to be a couple in public, even if for a few minutes″

 

Jack smiled, returning the light touch on Daniel’s hand

 

″You're welcome, now. How about those strawberries?″ Jack moved his eyebrows suggestively.

 


End file.
